fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Team Freaks/Episode 3: Son of a Beach!
|plot = A one-on-one battle will determinate which team will get an advantage for the Beach-Dodgeball Challenge. |prev = Epic Winter Olympic |next = Biggest Bogus}} Son of a Beach (stylized Son of a Beach!) is the third episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks. It started with the Advantage Challenge with an one-on-one fight in a big, round flat arena over the sea, then undergoes the Real Challenge where goes a mix of beach volley ball and dodge ball called the Beach-Dodgeball. In this episode, the tension between teammates is raising up, Viridi, one of the Bursting Fists team members, started to mess up with her allies and opponents alike. Part 1 In the Stealth Arrows' room, King Doo tried to woke his lazy friend, Drago. :King Doo: Come on, Drago! It's morning already. You know that Master Hand will not be happy if he sees one of us being absent! :Drago: *Growl* Just another half-hour! I'm tired... :King Doo: You're tired of this show already? :Drago: No, I'm literally tired. Bowser's sneeze had woke me up in the middle of yesterday night! I know that he is getting much better now since two days, but... :King Doo: Even if I am a coward, I will not run away from this place just because of Bowser's illness. Come on, the others are at the beach! :Drago: *Yawn* Alright...after all, the others would penalize me for being a slacker. The two exited from the room. At the beach, many contestants were playing together, from beach volleyball, surfing, making sandcastles and just swimming on water. Some exceptions are the two Inklings were simply walking on the sand, far from the border water, while Viridi and Queen Sectonia sit in front of a palm tree, the former one write a poem, the latter one reading a novel entitled "Suspicious Wasps". :Viridi: You wasn't playing on the beach with your teammates? :Queen Sectonia: Not with the sands on my eyes and seaweeds on my outfit I could get. I remember the last time I was there, I ended up to get splashed by a wave and it take me about fifteen minutes to get rid of all of those seaweeds and then I took a shower to get rid of the sands from my skin... :Viridi: Oh, now that was dirty misfortune. This is almost as bad as a torture for me. :Queen Sectonia: Say, isn't your two teammates, the Inklings, talking far from the water? :Viridi: Yeah...I have some respect for the blue one, but the orange one is...how can I tell...greedy and snobby. :Queen Sectonia: Yeah, but not as dumb as Knucklemaster. :Viridi: Still, I don't want her get going too far to the point of even hurting her own teammates. If this will be the case, I will vote for her. She said that she will have no choice to teamwork with the Bursting Fists when a Team Challenge is up, but I don't really trust her, seeing how rude she can be... :Queen Sectonia: At least you do have redeeming qualities, although less in your portrayal. :Viridi: Thank you, Sectonia. I hope she will have any of that, too-- The two Inklings was heard from a distance. :Inkling Girl: Of course we won, Blue, but this is just not enough for me! I need more points to get over the top! :Inkling Boy: Don't speak too loud, they might hear us... :Inkling Girl: What is the problem now? :Inkling Boy: You are not going to hurt your teammates, are ya? :Inkling Girl: Uh...not really...but if they instead hurt me, they'll be like pouring water on me! :Inkling Boy: True that, but they are not as rude as you think... Inkling Girl gives a serene smile to Inkling Boy. :Inkling Girl: Well, I decide if they are that rude or not...(switches to a more mischievous smile)You don't!~ :Queen Sectonia: Hmm...What a twerp she is. :Viridi: True. Hey, I have an idea...*Whispers on Sectonia's ear* :Queen Sectonia: (Giggles) Go ahead. :Inkling Boy: ...and seriously, no wonder even the Squid Sisters would distrust you if you act like that! :Viridi: (Ventriloquy at Inkling Girl) Well just shut up before I will splat your shop into ruins with an Inkstike! :Inkling Boy: (Astonished) What!?! Felt confused, Inkling Girl tried to say otherwise. :Inkling Girl: Nothing, nothing! I was actually saying-- :Inkling Boy: (Angered) One more menace like that and I'll tell to the others! :Inkling Girl: (More confused) Yes, alright, alright...(Thought: What's the matter with him? And where was that stupid voice came from?) Both Viridi and Queen Sectonia bursts from laughter. Impa arrived and noticed them. :Impa: Why were you laughing? :Viridi: Personal prank, that's all. (Giggles) Impa wasn't too sure but nodded anyway. :Impa: Right...say, have you see Goomba? Mario told me where he was when the latter one got buried in sand, but I didn't see him yet. :Queen Sectonia: Bowser would ask the same question... :Bowser: Hey girls! Sorry to cut the conversation, but have you seen my personal guard? :Queen Sectonia: Just what I thought. :Viridi: The Goomba? No, sorry, Bowser. I guess he is surfing in the waves or something. Just as Viridi said, Goomba tried to surf, but fall on the water. Swampert, who was doing the same thing, held himself from laughing and putted him back into his brown surfboard. :Swampert: Goomba, man! This is not how do you surf! Let me demonstrate you; keep your board balanced and straight, stay cool, which means don't panic, and don't get too slow or too fast, understand? :Goomba: Oh, I see. Thanks for the advice. Swampert noticed that Goomba is not his teammate. He then had an idea. :Swampert: Now that we are here, how about a race? :Goomba: Racing by surfing? Is that safe? :Swampert: Just follow my advice and you will be fine. Goomba accepted the challenge. They both wait that another big wave to come, and it was a really big one this time. However, the two thought that it would be too dangerous, but got caught anyway and tried to keep up the pace by balancing their surfboards. :Swampert: (Seems worried) Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea! Warn the others while we keep our own pace! :Goomba: (Felt nervous) Yeah, good thinking! Hey there! Look out! The others didn't hear the voices, but Sheriff did noticed the big wave. He quickly gave warnings to the ohters. :Sheriff: Big darn wave incoming! Get out of the beach! The others noticed and run for their life, with Mario still stuck and tried to unstuck himself out of there. :Swampert: Yeah! Run quick! The beach is going to be real wet!! Mario had finally heard Swampert, and started to panic as the situation is going to be really wet for the stuck plumber. :Mario: Help-a me!! ''Beruka noticed and dug the sand around Mario as quick as she can to flee him. Sheriff saw that and decided to help her, but as the wave was coming fast, they accelerated. :Goomba: Look out--!? Two Bullet Bills was shot from apparently nowhere, and soon split the waves into two and became too small to even reaching the beach borderline, but the two had sledded with their surfboards. The two were stopped by Bowser. :Bowser: (Teasing) This is not a good wave for an amateur! :Goomba: (Sigh in relief) Thank you, your mightiness. :Swampert: Thanks, dude. :Mario: Okay dokey, I think I can get out now! Wahoo! He jumped out of the sand, but then faceplanted on the sand, and waggles in attempt to get out of there again. :Sheriff: Oh well. That's our plumber. The two Bullet Bills were from Master Hand's fingers. :Master Hand: Everyone is okay? Very well. And good timing too, as the challenge will take place here! :Knucklemaster: Wow! Awesome! I want to do this too! :Crazy Hand: Well, this is not time for lessons, but if you are doing well, maybe we will teach it for you! He he! :Knucklemaster: Wait a sec...would you actually refuse? :Crazy Hand: Huh!? Actually no, but I told you, only if you are doing well! Heep! :Master Hand: (Uncharacteristic) Alright, enough you two, seriously. (Back to his hammy demeanor) Today will have two parts; the Advantage Challenge and the Official Challenge. Lets start with the Advantage Challenge where one of your team member will take on each other in a one-on-one fight, in a floating arena surrounded by pillars with flat end and water. :Crazy Hand: (Singing) Fighting, fighting, fighting!~ :Master Hand: Yes, it is indeed a fighting challenge! Choose your team member wisely, and hope that he or she will win! Not the other's team member, of course. We give you up to thirty minutes to discuss who should go there, so don't take too long! See you at the arena! By the way, the penalized players cannot participate in there, as well as a slight handicap for the Real Challenge. Team Bursting Fists' side. :Mario: Alrighty, who will-a take on the Advantage Challenge? I will go for it, but I think-a you would say otherwise! :Sheriff: Mr. Game & Watch cannot go there since he was penalized anyway. Mr. Game & Watch nodded in agreement. :Inkling Girl: Honestly, I will like to go there, but the water could make me out of the fight... :Inkling Boy: Same with me. :Viridi: Say, plumber, if you want to be that good, you better prove yourself, understand? :Samus: Wait, I don't think this is a good-- :Mario: Accepted, Viridi! But if I lose, well, I'll tell that you encourage me to do so! But I know that I will win anyway! He jump toward with joy and uses his Penguin Suit to swim toward the arena. :Samus: Viridi, are you sure will this works? He is overconfident and arrogant, and his opponent would potentially take advantage of that. :Viridi: Well, it is not my fault if he is like that. He need a little chance to try, time to time. :Helmaroc King: I hope he will win, because things will not be pretty if he would brag too much! Stealth Arrows' side. :Ike: Well, this is cakewalk. I'll go-- :Knucklemaster: Can't we try to send someone stronger, like King Doo? :King Doo: Heck no! Okay, I can fight, but I'm afraid of water? :Meta Knight: You are afraid of many things, in case you didn't remember. :King Doo: Well, this hurts, but he's right! :Marx: Shall I go instead? :Drago: Alright, alright, there's one way to solve this. I'll not go there, but I will give think a number between one and the amount of you boys wanted to get in. Any other volunteers? :Bowser: I'll like to go there too. :Meta Knight: Not a problem for me. :R.O.B.: I'll go too but it is not likely that-- :Kine: I will give a try. :Mallo: I will too, but I'll use my wit to outsmart the opponent. :Stallord: It is seems that everyone would participate except King Doo and Drago... :Drago: You know what? Lets make between 1 to 18. King Doo? King Doo actively write numbers, in clockwise position, on the sand. :King Doo: Will this do it? :Drago: Good! Now, pick a number...and quick, we better not take all day! Balloon Fighter picked 2, Honchkrow picked 1, Mallo picked 14, Slurpuff picked 3, Sectonia picked 9, Salvo picked 5, Jirachi with 4, Stallord with 11, Knucklemaster with 6, Bowser with 8, Swampert with 16, Ike with 17, Meta Knight with 18, Link with 12, Marx with 7, Kine with 10 and R.O.B. with 13. Deoxys, who hesitated for too long, had no other choice other than 15. :Drago: Alright, I wrote the number on a piece of paper while King Doo make the numbers on the sand. The number is...(he unfold it)...1! :Honchkrow: (Surprised) Really? I am not really number 1, but talk about luck. Must be my Superluck Ability...anyway, I better not screw up on this one. :Marx: Unlike how well you did in several days ago...before being instantly outed by Rowlet! :Honchkrow: Don't worry, I'll make you win the advantage for the challenge. He flies toward the arena. The two arrives and wishes each others good luck, then take on a fighting position. :Master Hand: Ladies and gentlemen! For the Advantage Challenge, Mario and Honchkrow will take on a battle in the dedicated arena! The challenge is simple; you simply have to knock the opponent out. However, there is no items available, so you have to use your wits and skills to survive in this one! :Crazy Hand: Are you buckaroos ready? Fight! Honchkrow started with Hurricane, but Mario dodged it and get on a pillar. The plumber attempted to stomp him, but Honchkrow saw him and fly high so he cannot reach with his jumps. :Mario: Hey! Get-a down here! :Honchkrow: Sorry, but don't like getting my feathers dirty from your plumber boots! Honchkrow used Fly to assault Mario, but the plumber jumped and stomped him, yet the Honchkrow get up quickly. :Honchkrow: Oof! Okay, how about this? Honckrow used Dark Pulse! It sent Mario to a pillar and got hurt, but Mario used a wall kick to jump from the pillar and attempt to punch Honchkrow, but the Pokemon dodged. :Mario: Whoa! Now that's-a strong Flying/Dark-Type Pokemon! :Honchkrow: I trained long before being in here, Mario! Mario tried to stomp him again, but Honchkrow dodged again and gave him a Wing Attack, which launched the plumber behind a pillar. He got turned into Small Mario, which means he was about to be defeated. :Honchkrow: Sorry for being brutal, but lets finish this quick! Honchkrow charges his Sky Attack, and Mario, climbed on the pillar, seems to had no idea what to do as one hit would knock him out. He then had an idea and picked a pebble. :Honchkrow: Here I go!! Honchkrow charges at Mario with Sky Attack, but the latter one threw a pebble at him, which make the Pokemon to go out of control after getting hit and hit on another pillar, but soon attempt to fly back. :Honchkrow: Ouch! That hurt! :Mario: Long jump! Boing! Mario used his long jumps to reach where Honckrow is, the latter one have to react quick. He decide to use Sky Drop, and successfully caught Mario. :Honchkrow: Gotcha! :Mario: What-- Oh ho! Honchkrow flew high and get over the center of the arena. Mario was actually worried this time, but then remembered one of his old techniques. :Honchkrow: Good luck with that, plumber! :Mario: Here we go! Honchkrow looked confused and dived down so he will knock Mario out for sure, awhile Mario fall in joy, and land safely in hand stand. He then jumped from his hands at great speed and kicked Honchkrow hard enough to make him faint as he landed at his turn. :Master Hand: And the winner is...Mario! :Mario: Yahoo! I made it! (Thought: Yep, you proved them for once!) Part 2 Back at the beach... :Mad Piano: Well, looks like they make it quick. :Villager: How do you know? You have no eyes. :Knucklemaster: Are we going to have reinforcement? :Kine: No, they're actually Mario and Honchkrow, the latter one being our teammate. :Marx: (Look worried) Uh ho...I'm afraid that he got knocked out! :Ike: Marx, you and your pranks are not going to trick us this time-- Honchkrow was really knocked out, transported by a large turtle from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. :Meta Knight: Mario is not really unskilled, even comparing to his in-portrayal. :Drago: Darn...I should let a tougher one go. :Bowser: Honestly, I did not expected Mario to win either. He was not that bad, but like we said, he was real arrogant! :Mario: (Happily enthusiastic) Ta-da! I told you I can do it! Viridi was genuinely astonished, while Inkling Girl knocked herself with her knuckle as if she was dreaming. :Inkling Girl: Did you see that!? The plumber had actually won! :Viridi: (Had to think how to congratulate Mario in optimistic manner) Well, uh...I knew you will make it, Mario! Thank you for the advantage! :Ike: Really? Honchkrow is not a bad fighter! :Darkrai: Mario's not a bad fighter neither, just awfully arroga-- Darkrai had his shoulder knocked by Impa's elbow. :Darkrai: I mean, that's not how you accept defeat! :Bowser: (Scratches his head in confusion) If you said it... :Master Hand: In case of any confusion, Mario had legitimately won the battle! Now, for the next challenge, as we mentioned before, you will take on the other team in a mix of volleyball and dodge-ball. You throw dodge-balls to eliminate your opponents. Hitting an opponent with a volleyball will not get rid of your opponent, but instead will bring back eliminated teammates. The advantage for the Bursting Fists will be able to start with a volleyball at each match, but they have to keep it safe. :Crazy Hand: Catching a dodge-ball will leave you safe, and holding one can permit you to block another dodge-ball with it, but lose your grip by doing so and you are out! But if you got hit but another fellow catches it, you are safe! Ho ho ho! :Master Hand: There is no items or power-ups in this challenge, so use your wits and skill for this one. Alright, we will divide into four rounds with five players for each sides. The best of fours will declare a winner, but if there is a tie, a tiebreaker round will be played. :Crazy Hand: First round! For the Bursting Fists, the players will be Darkrai, Helmaroc, Inkling Boy, Samus and Beruka. For the Stealth Arrows, it will be Drago, Honchkrow, Ike, Marx and Balloon Fighter. He he he. Round 1 :Balloon Fighter had hit Beruka with a dodgeball. She is out. :Beruka: Ow...that was quicker than I thought. :Samus had missed Honchkrow, who at his turn also missed to counterattack her. :Darkrai however get hit by the same dodge-ball thrown by Honchkrow. :Darkrai: Curse that...Humph! :Honchkrow: Hey, I actually didn't meant to really hit you! He he. :Samus had to save her team from losing the round, and attempted to bombard Balloon Fighter, Drago and Ike. And she did hit the same three! :Helmaroc King: Nice shot, Samus! :Marx: Yikes! This will not going to end well! :Honchkrow: Don't worry, we need to hit someone with a volleyball to bring back our teammates. :Samus had caught a dodge-ball thrown by Honchkrow. :Honchkrow, at his turn, had hit Inkling Boy by surprise. :Inkling Boy: Agh! :Samus: Don't worry, boy, I'll take care of that Pokemon. :Honchkrow had bombarded Samus and Helmaroc King, but only hit Helmaroc. :Samus: ...!! :Honchkrow: Woo hoo! I am pretty swift for this one! :Marx: Yeah, right, but focus on Samus! :Honchkrow finished the round by dodging one from Samus, Marx giving it to him and Honchkrow thrown a trick shot at Samus and hit. :Samus: Ah!! How could-- :Marx: Well, that was fun! :Crazy Hand: Good grief, this bird Pokemon sure can throw with his talons...Ho ho ho. :Master Hand: True that. Nonetheless, the Team Stealth Arrows scored 0-1! :Inkling Boy: (Snarky) Samus...I thought that you told me that you will get Honchkrow, right? :Samus: (Disappointed) Ah, cut it out... :Master Hand: Next round! Viridi, Mad Piano, Porky, Chibi Robo and Isaac versus Jirachi, Mallo, R.O.B., Link and Queen Sectonia! By the way Link, as a Penalized Player, you cannot be liberated by the effect of volleyball nor being able to make it work. Round 2 :Queen Sectonia decide to catches all dodge-balls and bombarded at the opponents, but the opponent were alarmed and dodged them all at all cost, although nervous by the attack. :Mallo: Whoa! Take it easy, Sectonia! :Queen Sectonia: I just don't want to receive one on my face. :Sectonia saw a dodge-ball from Isaac who missed it, she grab it and hastily throw it back, missed at her turn. :Mad Piano decide to bombard all the opponents at his turn, thought that Queen Sectonia's attack was scary and could eliminate all of him and his teammates, but he only hit Sectonia...in the face. :Queen Sectonia: (Glared at Mad Piano with anger) Now how dare you! (Leaves the court to the eliminated zone) :Mad Piano: (Feels nervous) At least she is out... :Porky: Yeah, but if she come back by a volleyball, we will be in troubles... :Mad Piano grab another one and throw it at R.O.B. but missed. :R.O.B. had caught another one from Mad Piano, and hit Isaac with it. :Isaac: Ow! How could this happens to me... :Jirachi, at her turn, hit Porky with a dodge-ball. :Porky: Right after Isaac! That was no good... :R.O.B. chained the assault at Viridi, Chibi Robo and Mad Piano, and hit two of them which are Chibi Robo and Viridi. :Viridi: We are in a real pickle. Those dodgeballs doesn't even tickle... :Jirachi decide to end this by hitting Mad Piano with another dodge-ball. It works. :Mad Piano: Ow! Not on my lid! :Queen Sectonia (on the eliminated board): That's what you get for hitting my face with that. :R.O.B.: Well, talk about an easy round... :Jirachi: Tee hee! This is fun!~ Too bad that I didn't see Beruka yet... :Mallo: For what reason? :Jirachi: (Get quickly nervous) Nothing! Nothing! :Link: I can tell you that-- :Master Hand: Alright, alright, we know what would you say, Link. Anyway, the Stealth Arrows leads again with 0-2. Another round and they will win the whole challenge! :Crazy Hand: Up next; Villager, Kirby, Impa, Inkling Girl and Mr. Game & Watch will take on King Doo, Bowser, Kine, Stallord and Swampert! Ha ha--eh? :King Doo (being pushed by Drago): No, no, no, I don't want to play it! I might get hurt! :Drago: Don't find an excuse, you have to! (More assuring demeanor) Come on, boy, just dodges as many as you could! :King Doo: (Sigh) If you said it! Round 3 :King Doo decide to get up his courage...although Villager throw a dodge-ball at him. King Doo yelp, then caught it by accident. He then hastily throw it at Impa but missed. :Inkling Girl had hit Kine with a volleyball...but nothing happens. :Inkling Girl: Hold on...what did I just throw? The Stealth Arrows chuckles. :Inkling Girl scowls, and caught a dodge-ball from Kine. She grins in a mischievous way and throw it at Kine back...but missed. Kine was scared nonetheless. :Kine: Yikes! How brutal! :King Doo: I knew that could be painful! :Impa had failed to block a dodge-ball from Kine with her own, thus she is out. :Impa: This is not really my game compared to fence... :Kirby decide to bombard the four opponents, which are Kine, Swampert, King Doo and Stallord. He hit three of them which are King Doo, Stallord and Kine, while only missing Swampert. :Swampert: Oh ho! That's no good! :Bowser: You can say that again! :Villager decide to chain the action and bombard both Swampert and Bowser. The two got hit. Bowser let a bark in pain, while Swampert got back-flipped from the hit. :King Doo: Just as I said! :Villager: Wait...did we win? :Inkling Girl: Heck yeah! And it is actually impressive...but it would be better if I made just one hit! :Crazy Hand: Wow! That was quick! But it is still the Stealth Arrows who are leading with 1-2! He he ha ha! :Master Hand: Exactly. Now for the fourth and final round; Rowlet, Sheriff, Goomba, Mario and Ness will take on Slurpuff, Deoxys, Salvo, Knucklemaster and Meta Knight! Round 4 :Knucklemaster had caught a dodge-ball from Mario, and the former one hit Sheriff with that in a snap. :Sheriff: Doggone shot! Now I'm out quickly like a swatted fly... :Meta Knight bombarded the rest of the Bursting Fists and hit Goomba and Mario. :Mario: Mama Mia! After all of what I give for my team!? :Goomba: Relax, macaroni brother! (Shove Mario with him out of the court. :Salvo had caught a dodge-ball from Ness, and then he bombarded at him and Rowlet with another dodge-ball, but only hit Rowlet. :Rowlet: Ouch! We will lose now! :Ness: Alright Ness, think! :Slurpuff had missed a shot at Ness. :Knucklemaster decided to bombarded Ness to ensure the victory, but all of the shot missed. :Slurpuff: Not like that, knucklehand! Like this! :Slurpuff attempted to threw one at Ness, but missed at her turn. :Salvo got hit by Ness. :Salvo: Ow ow ow! I'm out! Keep going without me! :Ness threw one at Meta Knight but the latter one dodged. Ness threw another one at Deoxys but the latter one dodged when he switches into Speed Form. :Slurpuff had caught a Volleyball from Ness, much of the latter one's shock. She throw it at him but missed. :Slurpuff attempted to do a trickshot at Ness, but failed. She threw another one and win. :Ness: Not an okay-situation... :Slurpuff: Wow! Look at that! :Meta Knight: That was too easy. :Master Hand: The team Stealth Arrows wins with 1-3!...But the challenge is not over yet. Everyone were surprised, thought that it's over. :Crazy Hand: I expected that reaction! We reserve a bonus round for each players who were out first from each rounds, and this round will not affect either teams! It is also an endurance round, where you have to eliminate your opponents...and then at each others! Ha ha ho ho! :Porky: Let me guess, is that for an Immunity Bonus? :Crazy Hand: Yes! The last standing one will be immune from getting voted! Ha ha ha! Are we a bunch of secret-keepers or what? :Honchkrow: Much better than I am, that is for sure. :Master Hand: Let me recap the five rounds, where anyone who got eliminated first will comeback for a chance; Beruka and Balloon Fighter in round 1, Isaac and Queen Sectonia in round 2, Impa and King Doo in round 3, and Sheriff and Salvo in round 4. This means that it will be into a two part; a four-on-four between Beruka, Isaac, Impa and Sheriff versus Balloon Fighter, Queen Sectonia, King Doo and Salvo. :King Doo: What!? Oh no... :Beruka: Well, here comes another shot for me. (Shakes her head) Not the way of being hit, of course! :Queen Sectonia: This time, I shall not let my face from being hit! :Crazy Hand: One more thing! The volleyball is removed, so no chances to get back! Ho ho! Immunity Round :Balloon Fighter had hit Beruka with a dodge-ball. :Beruka: Omph! Not again! :Sheriff: Now he's playin' hard! :Salvo had missed a shot at Isaac, who had just fall on his rear end. :King Doo had caught a dodge-ball from Impa, the former one then caught another one from Impa again. :King Doo: Woo! Two in one! This is not so scary after all! :Impa attempted to threw another one at King Doo (again), but this one missed. :Salvo had hit Isaac with a dodge-ball given by King Doo. :Salvo: Thank you! :Balloon Fighter had caught one from Sheriff, and caught another one. :Sheriff: Dang it! They are gettin' better! :Salvo had caught one from Impa at his turn. :King Doo had caught one from Impa, too. :Impa: Stop grabbing, you...!! :Sectonia had hit Sheriff with her own. Impa is left before a free for all will occur. :Impa: Oh no!! :Balloon Fighter had caught another one from Impa, and then missed his chance to eliminate her. :Sectonia, at her turn, had successfully hit Impa at her turn. :Impa: Now this is really one-sided... :Balloon Fighter: Was that mean...!! Free for all!! :Salvo had failed to block a shot from Balloon Fighte with the former's dodge-ball, thus he is out. :King Doo had hit Balloon Fighter with his own next. :King Doo: Ha ha ha! So exciting!! :Master Hand: Gee, they had gone flippant with that bonus round... :King Doo: Hey Sectonia! Have this! :Queen Sectonia: What in the--!! :King Doo had hit the last opponent, Queen Sectonia. This time, it was not in her face. :Queen Sectonia: (Quietly) Well, this is still naughty. At least I survived longer than the second round... :King Doo: Ya-ha-hay! I'm loving dodge-ball now! :Drago: (Talk at the forth wall, worried) A bit too much, if you ask me! :Master Hand: Congratulations, King Doo! You wins the Immunity Bonus! :King Doo: Yes! Ha ha! (start to exhaust from his excitement) Sorry, I never win in something...dangerous...like that before! Phew! :Crazy Hand: Well, taking risk does worth something! Ho ho! :Master Hand: Now that we finish the challenge for good, it is time for the Penalty Ceremony. ---- Back at the Team Bursting Fists' room... :Inkling Girl: Is that how do you thank us, Mario? You win us the Advantage Challenge, but then you are miserable in the Official Challenge! :Mario: Take it-an easy! It's not like I failed everything! :Impa: Mario's right, Inkling Girl. We all loses, so there is no point of-- :Inkling Girl: Shut your own business, miss lady fencer! :Impa: (Scowls) What did you say? :Inkling Boy: Alright, now seriously, everyone, Inkling Girl did made her part, a lot too. I know that we loses and stressed but-- :Sheriff: Dang it, that's true. We need to relax and vote for the one who performed the least... :Viridi: (Ventriloquy at Inkling Boy) Well one thing is, Mario did make us lose on purpose! :Mario: Whoa--!? Mario became embarrassed, as he doesn't want his team to lose on purpose. :Goomba: Now wait a 'sec...Viridi, was that you doing ventriloquism? :Viridi: (Felt caught) Huh!? Oh no, it wasn't...*sigh* Alright, that's me, but... :Impa (scolding Viridi): Don't you see that this is not funny? :Inkling Girl: Wait, now I see it! You said something I shouldn't do toward Blue! :Inkling Boy: Viridi said it!? Oh boy... Viridi blushes, and thought of herself. :Viridi (Thought on herself): Bad timing, Viridi... In the Team Stealth Arrows' room. They gathered around and talk about what they did in one of their lives before getting there. :Meta Knight: Another victory for our team, and we will doing fine this time. :Deoxys: Yup, but Master Hand will only give one point for each players, plus an extra point for our team from this game, to avoid bigger margin. :Bowser: True that, but it worth it anyway. Alright, who shall go first? :Link: I'll go first! :Drago: Since you kept quiet for the whole challenge, go ahead. :Link: Alright, I'll only tell from one week before I get here the first time...Ah right! When I woke up...(Link's dialog is put fast forward does to time constraint)...and then Zelda told me "Link, this is not a bright idea, should I notice you!" And then I replied "But Zelda, it was an accident!" Of course, you will not like the face Ganondorf was giving to me. No wonder he looked mad unlike his usual calm demeanor on his out-portrayal! :Marx: Uh...right. :Slurpuff: What happens next? :Link: When Honchkrow arrives to announce me about being invited to this game, I was glad to be selected! And then he told me some secrets like... :Honchkrow: Good grief, don't! :Link: (He didn't listened to Honchkrow) When Meta Knight loses his mask, it reveals a Kirby-esque face and he so embarrassed when the public had saw his real face, and Knucklemaster is having hard time to train in order to become like Master Hand, his idol, and Swampert panicking when he was trapped in a maze of leaves-- :Meta Knight: What--''' Link, for Sakurai's sake, how could you said that!? :'''Honchkrow: I even told you not to tell this in front of them! :Link: (He still didn't listened) And then when Marx had threw a pile of mud at Kirby but instead land on Queen Sectonia, he yelp and run for his life... Marx was very astonished when he heard this, and Queen Sectonia gave a glare at Link. :Marx: Link, will you please stop!? Marx had shaken Link with his feet. :Link: Whoa there, what is it-- The others were very angry at Link, while Honchkrow is embarrassed. ---- Confession :Bowser: I usually had endurance with Link, but now he talked too deep on our secrets! I better vote him to teach him a lesson, before he or Honchkrow will tell more secrets! :Swampert: Dude, Honchkrow, you need to learn about keeping a secret! And that goes for you too, Link! :Stallord: Wow, I didn't know that living beings are not good at keeping quiet...at least in Link's case. :Link: Link, way to go, you are going to have another penalty... ---- :Master Hand: Alright, now that we are here, the Penalty Ceremony is undergoes...for King Doo, he received one or more vote, so no bonus points for him. Apparently, I'll precise that it is just one vote from someone. :King Doo: Well, that's a shame. I admitted that I played hard too much in the Bonus Round...but who could that it be? Link feign a smile. :Drago: ...(Whispers) What a bigmouth. :Crazy Hand: Okay, now, one member of Team Bursting Fists will be penalized for making fun of its teammates, and one member of Stealth Arrows for spoiling secrets of its teammates. Seems that it is personals for everyone! Haw haw. :Master Hand: And those two are...Viridi and Link. Viridi wasn't happy and scowls, and then sigh. Link was shocked to be penalized again, but understands the situation this time. :Crazy Hand: Now that it is over, we will remind you that from now on, the points will be one point for the losing team and two points for the winning team, unless stated otherwise. Ho ho ho. :Master Hand: See you tomorrow for the next big challenge...Ha ha! Mallo look at Link and Honchkrow, worried. :Mallo: Alright, I am actually worried about seeing you two in big trouble. Just next time we are having a chat in a group, don't spoil any secrets of others. :Link: Not a problem... Link was not in a mood to talk much right now. :Honchkrow: Alright... In the meanwhile, Impa look at Viridi. :Impa: I am sorry that you become penalized, but you better be more careful with it. :Viridi: *Sigh* Sure. I'll be more careful with my ventriloquism. ---- :Master Hand: The team Stealth Arrows had win again, but the two incidents were telling me that trust will be jeopardized should we get careless. Will Link be more careful when speaking, and will Viridi be more careful on her tricks? For the answers, see you at the next episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks! End of Episode 3. Category:Nintendo's Team Freaks